Bones to Pick With You
by Murakami no Kitsune
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate strange disappearances in D.C and run into a little more trouble then they expected, when people start being buried alive.
1. Bones to Pick With You

Title: Bones to Pick With You

Summery: Sam and Dean investigate strange disappearances in D.C and run into a little more trouble then they expected, when people start being buried alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Supernatural or any content that my pertain to copyright material.

AN: This just a short story, there might be little sequels, but they will be far in between, this was just for fun.

* * *

><p>Bones to Pick With You<p>

Sam sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable hotel chair he had been sitting in for the last five hours and ran a hand through his hair. Dean had left half an hour ago to get something to eat, they were going to be leaving now that the job was done and Sam wanted to get something to eat before they blew town. The case had turned out to be a poltergeist, in Norfolk Virginia and was wrapped up easily for once; minus some rather sore bumps and bruises. This lead to Sam spending all morning in search for another hunt, unfortunately the only thing he could find not on the other side of the country was the discovery of twins buried alive and several instances where others were buried in the same manor. It could be their kind of thing, as the victims never saw their attacker and had strange burn marks on the back of their necks or it could be a serial killer and nothing Supernatural at all. There was just one problem with it, however, that could make things very difficult and Sam knew Dean would jump at the chance. Hearing the Impala pull up, Sam closed his computer and stood up, walking over to start packing his stuff, either way they would be leaving soon and it made no sense not to be packed.

"Did you find anything for us to hunt, Sammy?" Dean asked as he opened the door and Sam did not bother to correct him about it being Sam. After Dean's return from hell, Sam would be happy even if all Dean called him was Samantha from now until the world ends.

"Possible hunt, it could be a monster of some kind or a serial killer. Victims are random as far as I can tell, they are all buried alive, given a message with a ransom and a certain amount of time or they will never see their loved ones again. What makes me think it might be our kind of thing is that none of the survivors remember seeing their attacker and they have these strange burn marks on the backs of their necks, with two puncture wounds about an inch and a half apart." Sam said, waiting for Dean to mull it over and Dean seemed to sense there is more.

"Okay, we've investigated cases on less; however, I'm sensing a 'but' in there." Dean said and Sam shifted nervously, Dean was either going to blow up, say absolutely not or jump at the chance.

"The case took place in Washington…" Sam said inhaling and cutting Dean off about complaining about it being on the other side of the country. "DC, about three hours from here, we can be there before dinner time." Sam finished quickly, watching carefully at his brother's face shift from shocked, to refusal to contemplative, to giddy.

"Well, everyone thinks we're dead, I don't see any harm in doing a little investigating, and it is only three hours from here after all." Dean said with a grin, unwrapping his burger and taking a bite out of it with a grin and Sam nodded, finishing packing before sitting down to finally eat.

Just like Sam said, it took about three hours to get there, they got a hotel room and Sam set to work finding everything he could about the case. Later, as it would be about the time that the victim's families would be getting home from work, Sam and Dean went to question them, posing as FBI agents. Not wanting to tempt fate, they had specially made badges, a contact of Bobby's, Frank something, was able to make them real enough they would pass a badge check with the FBI database and even had their real first names so things wouldn't get too confusing. They never used these badges before; however, being in the heart of FBI land, this seemed like a good time as any to use them. Sam had even called ahead to have Bobby send forged documents to state they were sent to assist with the case.

The families were not able to tell them much; other then what had already been told to the papers and what they had already told the police. With that dead end, they decided to see if they could speak with the team at the Jeffersonian. They were confronted by security, taking their badge numbers, but as Dean was talking to the security about needing to go through a Special Agent Seeley Booth, a woman walked out that Sam thought he recognized and followed her with a nod to Dean. She moved faster then Sam thought she would, probably thought he was stalking her. When Sam entered the parking garage, he saw the woman on the ground and turned just in time to see headlights.

Dean, nodding to his brother as the security guard wrote down Booth's cell number and then hurriedly excused himself from the security guards as he followed a man with curly brown hair that had just exited.

"Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be one of the members of the Jeffersonian on the Grave Digger case would you?" Dean asked, pulling his badge from his pocket and holding it up for the curly haired man to see. The man took it and gave Dean a suspicious look. "Special Agent Dean McGinnis."

"Yeah, Dr. Jack Hodgins, I'm the particulates guy." Hodgins said hading Dean's badge back and Dean put it away.

"Right, you would be the one who analyzes and identifies material foreign to the body, correct?" Dean asked remembering the news clipping he had glanced over before leaving the motel room, apparently something he said brought a smile to the man's face.

"Most people just call me the bug and particulates guy." Hodgins said and Dean smiled, but it soon fades when he catches a threatening glint in Hodgins' eye. "However, any questions you might have will have to first be approved by Booth as he is the FBI agent assigned to our team and I'm not very trusting of random agents who show up out of the blue." Hodgins says and Dean nods

"That's what the security said, I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like outsiders. My partner and I were just assigned to this case and we wanted to get your thoughts and possibly be able to see the remains of Mathew and Ryan Kent?" Dean asked and then shifted at Hodgins' unwavering stared down. "Right, going to ask Special Agent Booth, I just need to get my partner, I think he followed that brunette woman." Dean said as a mischievous smile spread across Hodgins' face.

"Then you better hurry, Dr. Brennan has probably made particulates of your partner." Hodgins said and then looked in a hurry. "In fact, I need to speak to Dr. Brennan about something before she leaves." He said taking off down to the sublevels with Dean hot on his heals. However, when they reached the parking garage neither Sam nor Dr. Brennan was anywhere to be seen. Searching the area, while Hodgins screamed for Dr. Brennan, Dean spotted a smudge of blood on the pavement.

"Hey Dr. Hodgins, I think they've been abducted." Dean said and Hodgins came over to look at the blood smear worriedly.

"Oh God, is that Dr. Brennan's blood?" Hodgins asked rhetorically, Dean noticed something over by a silver car, and walked over, bending down to take a look at what it was.

"No, I think it might have been my partner; is this Dr. Brennan's car?" Dean asked and Hodgins looked at it before nodding.

"U-uh, yeah, I-I think so, why?" Hodgins asked and Dean pulled out his flashlight and aimed it at the keys on the ground just under the edge of the car.

"I think Dr. Brennan was taken and then my partner when he caught up to Dr. Brennan. He probably put up a struggle or was hit by surprise." Dean said, moving back to the mark on the floor, the blood pattern looking more like something shoved Sam rather then hit from behind with a weapon. "Judging by the smear mark it looks like my partner was shoved or pushed rather then attacked from behind, but it would have to be a pretty powerful blow to cause that much of a skid mark." Dean observed and Hodgins looked at the blood mark.

"It's like with the Kent twins, one interrupted the Grave Digger's abduction and got hit by a car." Hodgins says and began to dig out his cell phone, hitting speed dial frantically. "Booth, its Hodgins, Brennan and another person have been taken; I think it was the Grave Digger." Hodgins said. "No more then fifteen minutes ago, I'm standing in the parking garage with a Special Agent Dean McGinnis; his partner was the other victim. He says he and his partner were just transferred to the case… okay if you're sure they check out." Hodgins said hanging up.

"What did Special Agent Booth have to say?" Dean asked and Hodgins took the hand off his mouth where he had been staring at the bloodstain.

"He got the notification of your involvement; he says he will be here with a team as soon as possible and that I'm to escort you up to the Lab." Hodgins says distractedly and Dean nodded numbly, worried about Sam, but bound by the stupid badge or blow his cover. Following Hodgins up to the Lab, he followed him up to where there were some chairs and two tables covered in human remains. Angela and Zack were sitting there and they looked up at the beep of Hodgins keycard.

"Hodgins, what's wrong, I thought you were going to talk to Brennan and then go home?" Angela asked and Hodgins looked at her distressed.

"Brennan and this guy's partner were just abducted by the Grave Digger." Hodgins says and Angela gasps, covering her mouth before wrapping her arms around Hodgins.

"Don't make any assumptions until we have all the facts on the table, it might have been something else-" Dean began realizing he said 'something else' instead of 'someone else'. "That happened to Dr. Brennan and my partner." Dean quickly covered.

"Who are you?" Zack demands bluntly, glaring at Dean. "You know we shouldn't rule out the fact he and this other person could be the Grave Digger, you shouldn't have brought him up here, he could tamper with evidence." Zack said and Hodgins shook his head.

"He's FBI, Booth told me to bring him up here, he's on his way here now to help figure out what happened." Hodgins explained, sitting down in a chair in disbelief. "I can't believe the Grave Digger kidnapped Brennan."

"Hey, not only is Dr. Brennan a really smart person, she has my partner with her. He's gotten out of some pretty sticky situations before, he'll make sure she get's out safe." Dean said, unknowingly saying he would do the same thing one of the twins did to give his brother more air, he knew his brother would figure something out. A beeping drew their attention, Booth had just arrived and there was a couple officers standing behind him, but they waited outside of the Lab area.

"Are you Special Agent Bryant or McGinnis?" Booth demanded holding out an expected hand and Dean sighed, pulling his badge out handing it over.

"McGinnis Sir, I take it then you're Special Agent Booth?" Dean asked rhetorically, it was just pleasantries to ask. "My partner and I just got into town earlier, so I know he isn't a target, but I have to ask if there is any reason someone would target Dr. Brennan?" Dean asked, taking his badge back from Booth and got a good look at the man. Booth was worried, he also looked like a man who had seen a lot in his life and was currently sizing Dean up.

"You seem rather calm about this; you and your partner get along alright?" Booth countered and Dean cracked a smile.

"Believe me, who ever abducted them better hope they hit my partner hard enough to keep him down, because if Sam wakes up, they're in for a nasty surprise." Dean boasted and the pride in his voice was answer enough for Booth. "I'll also take your deflection to my relationship with my partner as a yes to there being a reason Dr. Brennan would be targeted." Dean said, glancing at the bones on the table, noting they were roughly the same in size, however, one of then had several broken bones.

"Dr. Brennan has been known to be targeted by groups before because of what she does, but that doesn't explain why you were brought on this case, Dr. Brennan hadn't even been kidnapped yet." Zack said and Dean smiled, Zack reminded him of Sam some.

"We work serial murder cases, especially ones that have involved the death of children or K&R (kidnapping & ransom)." Dean lied, but it made the most sense as a reason why they would be there, it was what was in the report sent to Booth said. "I take it these are the remains of Mathew and Ryan Kent?" Dean asked looking back to Booth who nodded reluctantly, this was going to be fun; obviously, this Booth guy didn't like people stepping into his territory.

"That's not important right now, what we need to do is find Dr. Brennan and your partner, leave the bones to the squints." Booth said and Dean nearly chuckled at the name, but ran a hand over his mouth to hide it.

"If it's the Grave Digger, we'll get a call soon; I take it you have every available agent searching the area for any signs of them, correct?" Dean asked and he received a stiff nod and look that said 'and I would do anything less'. "Then let's look for clues from the last victims, its better then sitting here with our thumbs up our asses worrying." Dean said and turned fully to look over the bones.

"Hey, don't touch anything." Booth warned and Dean took that as an okay to continue at least looking.

Dean bent down, sure not to touch anything and looked at the breaks more closely on the second child. Noticing a nick in one of the neck bones and the angle told him it was a self inflicted and judging by the looks of it about where the jugular would be. "Son of a bitch, he killed himself." Dean mumbled, surprising them.

"Yes he did, but how did you know that?" Zack asked, stepping up to the table next to Dean, impressed.

"The angle of this scrape here means it was self inflicted and its right about where the kid's jugular would have been. Judging by the injuries he was probably going to die anyway and killed himself to save air, he was probably the older one as well." Dean stated, motioning to the mark, but sure not to touch.

"How do you know that? He could have been the younger one." Hodgins said and Dean shook his head.

"No if he was the younger one their wouldn't have been a mark at all and they would have died minutes apart from each other, especially if they were really close to each other. The oldest would die to protect his baby brother; it's his responsibility to look after his little brother." Dean said, hellhound ripping his apart and sealing the deal with the crossroads demon flashing through his mind.

"You have a little brother too." Angela stated knowingly and Dean turned to her with a sad smile.

"Like I said, they better have knocked Sam out good or they're in for a nasty surprise and if he doesn't get them, I will." Dean said and Angela gasped standing and hugging him.

"Oh God, this must be terrible for you, having your little brother go missing like this." Angela said and Dean just patted her awkwardly on the back.

"You know little isn't exactly the word I would use to describe Sam, but yeah, I would do just about anything to protect him." Dean said pulling back and Angela sat back down. "So, particulates guy, you said you had something to tell Dr. Brennan, do you think it could help find where they are?" Dean asked and Hodgins frowned, shaking his head.

"No, I just figured out how the Grave Digger could modify a stun gun enough to cause short term memory loss." Hodgins said and Dean nodded, he knew how that was possible as well, subconsciously rubbing his chest at the memory of nearly killing himself with a stun gun.

"Wait, you have different last names, are you half brothers?" Zack asked and Dean looked at him in confusion at the sudden topic change and then quickly thought up a lie.

"Our parents divorced while mom was pregnant with Sam and to spite Dad she gave him her maiden name." Dean said wondering what that had to do with anything. "Is that important to the case or something?" Dean asked and Zack looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Huh, no, I was just…" Zack trailed off and then turned; looking for an escape rout and Dean chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

"You were curious, chill, I'm not going to bite; I just have a one track mind when it comes to finding Sam." Dean said and Zack nodded slowly, rubbing his shoulder as if Dean had hit him. "So, what can you tell me about the case so far while we wait?" Dean asked and Booth frowned.

"Not much, I've talked to a specialist on the case, but other then saying to just pay the Grave Digger, he wasn't any help." Booth said and Dean nodded, turning back to the bones and wishing he knew more. Booth and the others went back to what they were doing and Angela walked up to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, if you like you can hang out with me and I'll show you what happened judging by their remains." Angela said and Dean smiled, normally he would go after a hot chick like her, but he was more worried about Sam at the moment. Angela entered the specifics showing Dean what might have happened to the brothers and Dean tilted his head as he watched the simulation of the twin being hit by a car.

"Could you run that again, only this time make the kid about six-four, about 180-190 pounds and roughly the same speed and let's see what happens?" Dean asked and Angela made a face with a slight smile.

"Looks like tall runs in you family, is he as handsome as you?" Angela asked as she entered the specifics and Dean watched the simulation.

"I don't know, I guess, Sam's weird about the whole picking a girl up for some fun between two humans, doesn't quite get the whole 'it's a natural and beautiful thing'." Dean said with a slight smirk, okay, so he could hit on her and worry about his brother.

"That would have been enough to knock him out, maybe a fracture, but no broken bones and a slight concussion." Angela said and Dean watched as it looped around again, the way Sam's head would have hit the pavement.

"It also matches up with the blood smear I found in the parking lot, which proves that it wasn't Dr. Brennan that was hit by the car." Dean says and Angela smiled in relief, the caught herself realizing that meant his brother was hurt.

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better he won't die from those injuries." Angela said and Dean nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, let's go get Special Agent Booth and show him our findings, it also proves it was Dr. Brennan who was the target." Dean said, it had been a while anyway and Booth might have found something. Angela led Dean to where Dr. Brennan's office, Booth was sitting there listening to his cell phone, face pale and angry looking.

"The Grave Digger took them; he's demanding ransom from the FBI and the Jeffersonian." Booth said and Dean cursed.

Brennan awoke with a groan, looking around the front of her car trying to figure out what happened, it was dark outside, but she wasn't surprised about that. When she couldn't get the door open, she rolled down the window and then quickly rolled it back up when dirt began pouring in. A groan from the back caused her to jump and she turned to see large male in the back she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Brennan demanded and then noticed the guy was hurt, she riffled through his pockets and came up with an FBI badge.

"Where am I, where's Dean?" The guy asked, trying to sit up but let out hiss when his legs flared in pain.

"I don't know who Dean is Sam, but I think we've been kidnapped by the Grave Digger." Brennan said and Sam sat up startled and more alert.

"How do you know my name?" Sam demanded and Brennan was surprised he could act so coherent; because she was sure, he had a concussion.

"Your badge, but what is another FBI Agent doing on the case?" Brennan asked him and he groaned, clutching his head.

"I don't remember, Dean and I were investigating a new case I think, but after that I can't remember. Did you get a look at who kidnapped us; was there anything you noticed before loosing unconsciousness?" Sam asked, he felt sluggish and it was hard to think. "I think I have a concussion." Sam stated and Brennan handed him a bottle of water and some painkillers from her purse.

"Here, this should help some, I can't remember what happened either, I work at the Jeffersonian, my name is Dr. Brennan and last thing I remember was examining the remains of two victims of the Grave Digger case." Brennan said and Sam nodded.

"Mathew and Ryan Kent, right? I think we were on that case or something, I remember that much." Sam said, though it hurt his head to think about it, he didn't remember anything after talking to the victim's families. "Wait, not to freak you out, but I think we're buried." Sam said, getting a good look at the windows and Brennan frowned.

"I know and judging by the size of the car, I say we have about twelve hours of air, probably ten by now." Brennan said and Sam let out another hiss. "You're leg is retaining fluid." Brennan said and Sam ground his teeth.

"I know, if we don't relieve the pressure soon, I'll slip into shock and maybe even die." Sam said, surprising Brennan. "What do you have on you? I'm pretty good at working with what I have, but a knife would be ideal." Sam said and Brennan emptied out her purse.

"I have a pocket knife, some batteries, perfume, my camera and my cell phone, but the battery in my phone is dead." Brennan said, taking out the pocketknife and Sam removed his tie, jacket and unbuttoned his shirt some.

"Alright, I might be able to work with that once we get my leg taken care of, do you know how deep you need to make the incision?" Sam asked and Brennan nodded, Sam nodded back shakily, putting his tie in his mouth for something to bite down on. As quickly as she could, Brennan made the cut, Sam growled into the tie before loosing consciousness and she set to work trying to find a way to hook the phone up to the horn battery.

Dean paced back and forth while Booth all but interrogated Tomas, a former FBI agent and the expert on the Grave Digger. Dean could tell nothing was going to come of the conversation when Booth stormed to the door and shoved past him, Dean decided to take the chance to slip into the room and talk to the guy.

"I'm Special Agent McGinnis and I would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you?" Dean asked, shaking Tomas's hand and then taking a seat across from him.

"Is this the bad cop good cop routine, because despite what Agent Booth thinks, all I know is what I learned from the cases." Tomas said and Dean stared at him long and hard for a moment.

"I don't really care what Special Agent Booth thinks of you, but I do know that if you know anything about where my partner is, even a clue from previous cases and you don't come forward with the information and my partner dies, you won't be far behind him." Dean said in a low threatening manner and Tomas balked at him.

"You know, one of you is supposed to be the good cop, now both of you have threatened me. I don't know anything and the only advice I have is to pay the guy the ransom, because those who didn't don't hear from the victims ever again." Tomas said and Dean didn't like the sound of pride behind his voice or the way he was fighting to keep a smile off his face.

Dean left the room and followed in the direction Booth had vanished in, he was standing the lab looking at the quickly dwindling time when Booth's phone rang, he pulled it out and looked at it in surprise.

"It's from Brennan, but it doesn't make any sense." Booth said and Dean took the phone from him when he saw Jerk in the text message.

"No this is from Sam, it means they're alright, I just have to figure out what the rest of it means." Dean said, the spacing was weird and thought he might recognize one of them as coordinates for Virginia. "These are the coordinates for Virginia, but it's for the whole state." Dean said as Booth took his phone back.

"Look we don't have time to search the whole state and this message makes no sense, how can you get that from this?" Booth demanded and Angela but in.

"Actually make that we don't have anymore time at all." Angela said pointing to the clock that had just run out of time and Dean growled.

"Look, they wouldn't have sent the message if they hadn't figured out some way to buy some time, I'm not giving up even if it means we only find their corpses." Dean said and Hodgins took the phone from Booth.

"Wait, I know this one, it's the compound for a specific mineral only found in mines in Virginia, specifically one in particular." Hodgins said and began typing in search for coalmines and then ones who mine for those specific minerals. "I know where they are." Hodgins says and Dean smiled, glancing at the coordinates and then turning on his heel to go to his car.

"How are you going to find it, don't you need directions first!" Hodgins shouted and Dean didn't pause.

"I have the coordinates, I can find it!" Dean shouted back and was off to find his brother.

Sam sighed, leaning back in the seat and looked to Brennan. While they waited, he had rigged the explosives from the airbag to take out the windshield and he was just waiting for Brennan to brace herself for what could be their last moments.

"Ready?" Sam asked and Brennan curled into his arm, seeking some comfort.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brennan said and Sam smiled, then closing his eyes, he sparked the two wires together and then the next thing he knew he was being pulled from dirt by his brother.

"Sam, are you alright?" Dean demanded, Booth was checking over Brennan and the others were gathered around, smiling and crying that they were alright.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Sam demanded grumpily and Dean laughed, drawing the other's attention.

"You're such a bitch, how the hell was I supposed to make heads or tails of some mineral? You smell like a chick, dare I ask what you and Dr. Brennan were doing?" Dean asked and Sam frowned.

"Dean, you're such a jerk, she used her perfume to determine what was in the dirt we were buried in. You figured it out right?" Sam snapped and Dean chuckled, just happy to see his brother, the cut on Sam's leg looked bad, but other then that he was his normal bitchy self.

"Let's get you to the hospital princess and then I can chew your ass for disappearing on me." Dean said and helped Sam onto the stretcher that was there, following him to the hospital in the Impala.

They stitched Sam up, Booth handed Dean the paperwork for the case, telling him to fill it out, and that it was to be on his desk first thing in the morning. Dean read over the paper work with a shrug, filling out what he could and then asked Sam for help with things he didn't understand. After that, Dean then wrote a small report of his encounter and then helped Sam do the same. If they wanted to keep the badges, they would have to act like actual FBI Agents and Dean knew now that he never wanted to be a real FBI Agent; it wasn't worth the paper work. They were out of the hospital by the time Sam finished his report.

Back at the hotel, checked in under their new identities, Sam was just getting out of the shower, pants on, drying his hair and Dean was surfing the web when there was a nock at the door. Dean stood up to answer it as Sam limped his way over to his bed, sitting down and sliding a hand under the pillow incase it was someone dangerous. Dean looked out the peephole and then opened the door with a grin, stepping aside and Sam removed his hand from under the pillow.

"Special Agent Booth, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, surprised as Booth and Brennan walked in.

"I have a bone to pick with you two, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Booth demanded and Sam's eyebrows met his hairline, looking to Dean who shrugged.

"We finished our reports, but I thought you said we had until morning to put them on your desk?" Dean asked innocently, moving to stand next to his brother, the confused look on Booth's face confused the Winchester brothers.

"What Booth means is why aren't you still in the hospital? They said you just disappeared out of your room a couple of hours ago." Brennan elaborated and mentally both Winchester brothers sighed in relief, they had thought that Booth had found out about their badges being fake.

"Sorry, I can't stand hospitals and they wouldn't let me check out. I've had worse injuries then this and I think I know when I need to stay in the hospital." Sam said and Dean sighed dejectedly.

"I tried to make him stay; he was getting the good drugs too." Dean bemoaned, he had tried to convince Sam to stay, they were their under the FBI's paycheck, however, Sam wouldn't hear anything of it. Dean picked up the thick stack of papers and held them out to Booth. "Since you're here would you mind taking them now, I'm going to at least force him to get a good nights sleep and he's such a workaholic that he would get up early just to hand it in when I'm more then capable of doing it." Dean said and it earned a smile from Booth.

"Sure, no problem, but you should really go back to the hospital you've just had a traumatizing experience and even I can't- even I can't sleep well." Brennan said and Sam just smiled at her, adjusting his leg.

"You're a brave woman, Dr. Brennan, but being buried alive isn't the worst thing to happen to either of us, minus the whole pending doom and hurt leg, it was actually rather boring compared to other experiences I've had. Not to say your company was boring, just that compared to other situations it was boring, it was nice having company for once, not that it was a good thing you got kidnapped to, just that-" Sam said and began to ramble, making Dean chuckle, cutting him off.

"Don't listen to him; it's the drugs making him ramble like that, he over thinks things when he's doped up." Dean said and Sam glared at him.

"Well at least I'm not an insensitive asshole, I'm sorry if I offended you Dr. Brennan, I didn't mean to make light of the situation." Sam said and Brennan chuckles turned into full-blown laughter.

"No, I think I feel better actually, it's actually not the worst thing to happen to me either, but I think I'm not going to be staying in any small dark spaces anytime soon." Brennan said and Sam nodded, smiling slightly as his eyes started drifting closed where he sat on the bed.

"Alright dopy, let's get you some sleep." Dean said, helping Sam stand as he pulled back the covers and laid Sam down, covering Sam up as he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

"We're going to go and let you guys rest, I should get Brennan home to rest as well." Booth said and Dean nodded, holding up a finger to tell him to wait a moment as he jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Booth.

"You can reach us at this number, you know if you ever need help with a case, we tend to take strange cases if you ever come across one that isn't making any sense, or you just need a second opinion." Dean said and Brennan got this look.

"Is that why your brother has a protection tattoo on his chest? I see that in a lot of pagan history, usually chosen to ward off-" Brennan began to ramble and Dean chuckled.

"You're a walking dictionary of weird too, aren't you?" Dean asked rhetorically. "You sound like Sam, but yes, that is the lore, we've seen some strange stuff over the years. We don't let interfere with our work, however, we do like to take on cases with strange happenings, though we will work cases where we are needed." Dean offered and Booth nodded.

"I was cursed by a voodoo priest who practiced Sect Rouge; I forgot a whole day." Brennan said and Dean smiled placating at her, he doubted it was really a voodoo priest, but you never know.

"You weren't cursed Bones, how many times do we have to go over this?" Booth argued and Brennan frowned.

"It's no more different then your belief that there is an all knowing God and that angel's watch over us." Brennan said, looking to Dean. "Booth is catholic." She elaborated and Dean nodded.

"Hey, I've told you before, don't attack my religion, just because you don't believe in God, doesn't mean he doesn't exist." Booth countered and Dean began getting depressed because of the topic.

"You're both right, if it's any consolation, but voodoo priest and angels both are dicks, I wouldn't trust any of it if I were you." Dean said, though he make it sound like he was joking, there was another knock at the door and Dean frowned, resisting the urge to grip the gun hidden in his pants as he opened the door. Castiel stood there, all in his trench coated glory and Dean stepped aside to allow him in.

"Who are these people?" Castiel asked, looking to a confused Brennan and Booth.

"It's not important Cas, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, and they were just leaving so Sam could get some rest." Dean said and Castiel looked past him to Sam.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sam, I would have helped had I known, but we are running short on time and Lilith has made more progress then we would have liked." Castiel said and Dean nodded, smiling nervously, afraid the angel would start spouting on about the apocalypse in front of Feds.

"We can talk about that it in a minute." Dean said and Castiel looked to Booth and Brennan. "It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Brennan, Special Agent Booth, but if you will excuse me, I have an old case that's just hit a speed bump and needs my attention." Dean said and Booth nodded, leading Brennan out of the room, as the door closed they could hear Castiel state that Agent Booth was a devout man and would prove a reliable alley someday.

"I guess I don't have it so bad, it sounds like they have a lot on their hands and won't get much of a break." Brennan said and Booth smiled, happy to see Brennan back to normal.

"Too true Bones, too true." Booth said, helping Brennan into the car and glancing back at the room once more, there was something about the three of them that didn't sit right with him, but he would let it go for now, they had managed to get Bones back to him safely and that's all that mattered.


	2. AN: Sequel Is Up!

AN: The sequel is now posted! The title is "Cross Bones" and is now ready to read!

Thank you for your reviews on this story and I hope you enjoy the next installment in this mini series. 


End file.
